1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle and in particular relates to a straddle-type vehicle having an exterior cover to which a decorative member is attached.
2. Description of Related Art
Some straddle-type vehicles have a decorative member with a logo in which a manufacturer name, a vehicle name, or the like (a so-called emblem) is attached on an exterior cover. The decorative member attached on a vehicle is a symbol indicating a manufacturer, a brand, or the like at a glance. In general, such a decorative member is attached on a conspicuous position of an exterior cover by a fixing means such as an adhesive or a double-sided tape. A straddle-type vehicle provided with a decorative member of this type is disclosed, for example, in JP-A-2002-274253.
However, a conventional decorative member merely expresses a characteristic of vehicle design and is not positively utilized for a purpose other than design. Moreover, a decorative member with a removable mounting structure is desirable so that it can be used repeatedly and users can attach a decorative member according to their preference.